


Recycled Parts

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brooke proves to be a true friend
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Dante Falconeri





	Recycled Parts

No one should’ve expected him to hang in there; they had no right.  
  
Dante fought for his wife, only to be forgotten, and for his child, only to find out it was gone; the divorce was inevitable and so was his downfall.  
  
Brook returned to town, determined to help him, and he needed someone to allow his collapse; exhausted, he couldn’t be strong anymore.  
  
In bed with her, he wondered if he could ever plan and hope for a future again – if he’d ever see himself as a father or husband again – or if he would always feel this incomplete.


End file.
